


Alcohol and Present酒精與禮物

by thunderXfeather



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderXfeather/pseuds/thunderXfeather
Summary: 他聽到開門聲，抬頭便看到熟悉的身影關好門，正要將脱下的帽子掛起。他看了眼散落一桌的瓶瓶罐罐，重新看抬頭時卻看到以為再也見不到的少年





	1. 2039年9月23日

2039年9月23日 晚上12：55  
他聽到開門聲，抬頭便看到熟悉的身影關好門，正要將脱下的帽子掛起。他看了眼散落一桌的瓶瓶罐罐，重新看抬頭時卻看到很久沒見的少年——

漢克踉蹌地站起身，及時扶到桌邊才沒跌倒，「柯爾…？你長這麼大了？」

話音剛落刺眼的紅光染滿了廚房的空間，他眨眨眼，紅光不見了蹤影，大概是只亮了警燈的消防車路過吧。

男孩歪着頭，像是在理解眼前的畫面，「你不該喝酒的，他不喜歡你這樣。」

「我知道。」漢克垂下眼簾，看着桌上的某個半開的盒子，低聲說道。  
  
「去睡吧，明天還要早起上班。」一高一矮的身影出現在他兩側，酒精引起了睡意，他只是沉默順從地讓兩人扶他回睡房。  
  
「你還記得你小時曾經說想要個仿生人嗎？」躺在床上，看着長高了不少的少年像小時作惡夢時一樣熟門熟路地鑽進他的被窩，漢克不禁笑道。

「記得，你還罵了我一頓。」少年看似有點不滿，「説我該多去和朋友去玩，結果爸爸自己卻找了個仿生人當搭檔。」

「他是傑弗瑞叔叔硬塞給我的啦。而且我覺得他不是你想像中的仿生人，總在案發現場亂放東西進口，説是在檢驗成份，叫了幾次別這樣做都不聽，都不知該説他那樣像小時候的你還是相撲。」

腦裡閃過的一個想法令漢克定住了，有些事他沒打算説出口，但柯爾在的話，他大概只是在做夢？「他讓我想起了你。」但更多的事情提醒他兩者有多截然不同。  
  
兩人聊了一會，「晚安…」柯爾打了個呵欠，停頓了下才繼續說，「爸爸？那不是你的錯，意外總會發生。」語畢少年湊上前親了漢克的臉，「我會等着你的，在那天到來之前，不準急着跑來找我哦。」

漢克沒再說話，強撐睡意看着柯爾的臉，想把對方的細節記住，「我也許是你的北極星，但北極星消失了旅程還是要繼續下去。」落入睡夢前最後的畫面，是柯爾有點落寞的笑臉。

* * *

2039年9月23日 早上5：45  
康納再次掃瞄了熟睡中的漢克，血液的酒精含量降回零，呼吸跟心率平穩。

判斷對方已經不需要他看照，康納便無聲從床頭櫃站回地上，悄悄回到飯廳，收拾好桌上的空瓶罐，感覺就像回到他剛搬進漢克家的日子，那時漢克還沒完全戒酒，總是慣性喝酒，不過倒是沒再玩俄羅斯輪盤了。

康納看着桌中央的盒子，柯爾的照片就在半開的盒子旁，不難推斷漢克昨晚正是看着這兩樣東西喝酒。沒細看盒子裝了什麼，他合上盒子，將盒子和相框放回架上， _『他讓我想起了你。』_ ——系統又一次不受控地播放起昨晚他回來的片段，突然覺得不想待在這空間，康納替漢克弄了簡便的早餐，留下字條説自己先回警局便出門了。

今天漢克應該不會準時上班，他會有幾小時的時間可以在警局運算一下自己該怎樣面對漢克。

* * *

2039年9月23日 早上8：00  
「咦？康納，你怎麼回來了？」當康納如常與局裡的人打招呼時，本來正在收拾東西準備下班的克里斯問道。聽到康納打算早點回來整理案件的資料，克里斯眨眨眼，顯然還是在困惑。「副隊長今天放假，我以為你也跟着放假……」點開了更表，克里斯呢喃道，「糟糕，今年原來沒人有請假陪他嗎…」

「今天是什麼特別日子嗎？」出於禮貌，康納慢慢習慣了不在日常交談時分析別人或是搜尋資料(「康納，在對你說話呢，專心點。」)，遇到不知道的事便像其他人一樣開口發問。

「今天是他兒子生日，他以前早就申請好這天放假，那事後也沒去取消。你知道他對柯爾的死接受得不太好，大家擔心他想不開，之前每年這天都會有人去陪着他。我猜大家以為你會陪着他便沒特別請假…」

見康納呆立着沒有回應，克里斯加緊了收拾的速度，「沒關係，我快下班了，我去陪他好了。」

「克里斯，下班了就給我回去陪你家的小鬼。康納，到我辦公室。」剛到警局，路過的福勒局長毫不客氣地將克里斯趕回家，以為有新案件，康納靜靜地跟着局長進他的辦公室。

辦公室的門一關上，局長便直接了當地問道，「今天讓你休假一天，可以麻煩你幫忙看着漢克嗎？這不是個命令，你想留在局裡辦案也可以。」

他不該答應的，他提早回局裡就是因為經過昨晚的事他不知該怎樣面對漢克，但他知道柯爾對漢的影響有多大，雖然漢克在仿生人革命後好像對柯爾的死釋懷了，不再有明顯的自殺傾向，在這種容易觸景傷情的日子放他一人還是令康納覺得擔心。他還沒開始運算該不該答應，發聲系統便自行運作了，「好的。」「拜托你了。」

* * *

那天他陪漢克在那個公園坐到日落，漢克有一答沒一答地說着往事，時而沉寂一陣子，大概是在回憶過去。漢克沒喝酒讓康納感到「鬆了口氣」，他還沒準備好被當臉叫柯爾該怎樣應對，他預算自己不會有準備好的一天。

_『他讓我想起了你。』_ 每次聽到漢克提到柯爾，昨晚的事不受控地一遍又一遍在康納的系統重播，但他運行的系統檢查卻顯示一切正常。


	2. 禮物

 2039年9月26日 晚上08:30

「康納，你還好嗎？你這幾天怪怪的。」明明這幾天一起待着的時間比平時多，卻總覺得康納被借到耶利哥幫忙的回來後就若有若無地疏遠着他，突然只叫他副隊長，在家裡堅持穿回仿生人制服，不在他臉前遮掩指示燈，就算是普通人也能察覺到有問題，而且問題大概還跟自己有關。觀察了兩天都沒看出問題出在哪，漢克決定直接開口問了。

 只見康納額上的指示燈轉了一圈黃燈，大概跑了個內部掃描之類吧，沉默了一會，他説道：「我的系統全都運作正常。」

非常典型的仿生人回答，這點倒是沒變，漢克只能忍着反白眼的衝動，「你知我不是問你的系統。你最近感覺怎樣？」 

「我…我不知道。我覺得自己怪怪的，但系統檢查沒找到問題。」 

幾天以來終於正眼看他的康納卻嚇了他一跳，他認得這表情，沒從這張端正的臉見過，但他認得這看起來快哭的臉。近乎本能的，他快步上前抱住了自己那嚴格來說才一歲多的仿生人拍檔。 

「老實告訴我，我是不是前幾天喝醉後傷到了你？」漢克蠻肯定自己酒後不致於會主動去鬧事，但若是掙扎起上來，要傷到身形小他一圈的警用仿生人也不是不可能，更別説他酒後那些沒遮攔的髒話了，醉酒後的他可是連相撲都不想理會。

「沒，物理上沒有。」漢克感到鬆了口氣，很快意識到康納的話隱含着『但』。「漢克，我……」康納停頓了一下，像是不確定該不該提起將會説的話題，「我不能替代柯爾，我也不想替代他。」把臉埋進漢克肩膀的康納悶聲説着聽似無關的回答。這句話卻讓警探一下子想起那個奇怪的夢，他覺得自己現在有足夠的資訊去拼湊整件事件，「那不全是夢是嗎……在廚房看到柯爾……」他呢喃道。久違一次喝醉，隔天早上看到整潔的廚房讓他以為那夜和柯爾相處只是日有所思夜有所夢的產物，以為自己酒後自發到上床去，沒去細想其他可能性。光是發現自己沒在廚房地板醒來就該猜到是康納帶了半醉半睡的他回房間。

「考慮到漢…副隊長你有一陣子沒喝酒，因特異性酒精中毒產生幻覺並非不可能。」漢克不知道康納在説什麼，他的醫學知識只限基本急救的部份，但看着那鮮紅的燈光，他蠻肯定這話連康納自己也安慰不到。「康納，聽着，你不是他的替代品。」

若説這接近一年的相處讓康納體會到人類對私隱、禮貌這些無形東西的重視；漢克則慢慢了解到康納對可以收集的資訊的偏愛：他知道並非所有東西都能清楚表達，但數據、事實令他感到踏實，漢克猜這可能和仿生人腦袋是用零和一排列組合的構成有關，他沒問過康納。

細想了一下，漢克開口從事件的開端開始解釋，「我很久以前準備了柯爾的十歲生日禮物，我自己都忘了這件事，前幾天在局裡收到包裹，我打開時才記起。」他帶着康納走向飯廳，拿起櫃上柯爾照片旁的盒子。兩人在沙發坐下，漢克將盒子遞給康納，暗示他打開，盒裡的東西有他們都熟識的外型——那是個黑色為主色的警用偵察機玩具。「柯爾五歲時吵着要，我説等他大點才給他，沒想到沒機會給他了……」

「所以那晚我回來才會看到你在喝酒？為了借酒消愁？」康納看起來冷靜了點，開始慣性收集資料，無意間打斷了漢克關於過去的沉思。康納伸出手，遲疑一下才拿起模型玩具，大概是在檢視資料，漢克猜他一下子就知道這是四年多前出產的，説不定連批次和型號都一清二楚。

漢克聳肩，那晚他拿起酒瓶時想着的不是消愁，「提起柯爾不再像當初那麼痛，不再夢到失去他的場景。偶而，我還會記起和他一起的快樂回憶，我以為我已經接受了⋯」也許是終於找到個適合的時機，不曾説出口的話爭先恐後地冒出，就像去年分辨真假康納時那自然而然便説出口。

「睹物思人是很常見的事，不管接不接受對方不在了。」漢克一說話，康納就將目光放回他身上。

「也許吧。」漢克頓了一下，「那天我回到家，早早就去睡，但半晚便因為惡夢醒了，再也睡不着，便喝了點酒。你回來時我看到長大了的柯爾，我以為自己只是在做夢。如果我傷到你的話很抱歉。」

「漢克，那不是你的錯。」康納説着，看起來像是對那晚的事釋懷了。

「我沒把你當作別人看待過，以前沒有，將來也不會。你是康納，我的朋友、拍檔，讓我不再每天殺死自己一點的人。」漢克覺得自己有必要親口說道。

* * *

2039年9月27日 早上3：07

收到模型偵察機充滿電的通知，康納解除了休眠狀態，移動到桌邊去。漢克昨晚突然説將模型送給他，只拿走盒裡的生日卡，説自己留下這卡就好，怎也不願拿回模型。康納無奈之下將模型帶回了漢克收拾好給他住的房間。

康納看到模型時就估算到漢克不想柯爾五歲就拿到的原因，這模型就像真正的警用偵察機一樣，是可以錄影的，很顯然不是給小朋友玩的理想玩具。

康納打算先檢查模型的狀況再決定怎樣處理，他説不出原因，但他覺得模型裡可能錄了影片。放置了四年，模型的內置電池早就耗盡，康納休眠前設定了個小程式，當模型充完電就會通知他。

四年前的模型玩具並沒有供仿生人連接的接口，康納拿出電腦去連接模型。結果如他所料，但同時也出乎意料——模型裡有影片，而且影片的數目比他想像中多。康納在播放影片前遲疑了，漢克雖然將模型給了他，但康納很懷疑漢克還記不記得模型裡的影片……一份本來打算送給兒子的生日禮物，康納不用運算都知道裡頭的影片算是私密的東西，不該背着對方偷看。

最終好奇心驅使下，康納還是點開了影片，頭數段影片都只有短短數秒，有的只有聲音，有的模糊不清，不變的是影片裡總會有漢克的聲音，有時像是在請教別人，有時在低聲抱怨電子產品怎麼這麼難搞。康納看着影片裡漢克的碎唸而竊笑，正式成為搭檔後康納對漢克有多不擅長用電子產品可是有深刻體會。

最後兩段影片使他的好心情煙消雲散，不難看出這兩段影片才是本來打算給柯爾的生賀影片。

影片的開始是正值壯年的漢克疑惑地敲敲鏡頭，「傑弗瑞，這真的在錄影了嗎？」

畫面外，傑弗瑞煩躁地應了聲，顯然對被漢克為了錄影找來他有點不滿，康納認出影片的背景在警局的茶水間，加上漢克身上的制服，不難推斷這是在午休時拍的。

「嗨，柯爾。不知道你看到這影片時我還在不在，警察始終是個高風險的工作。我們幫人，過程中卻會得罪很多惹不得壞人。也許這你已經聽我親口說了，但若我不在了⋯記着，我愛你，你是我還能相信人性本善、沒有辭去這該死的工的原因。小星星，祝你十歲生日快樂。」

畫面中漢克的表情從柔和一下子轉為嚴肅，「好好思考可以玩這玩具的地方，讓我抓到你用這去看不該看的地方，就是你是我的兒子也不得不去體會當犯人的滋味了。」

「你不覺得在一個十歲小鬼的生日說這些太嚴肅了嗎？」傑弗瑞再次開口，漢克細想後不得同意，兩人就在片中討論着哪些東西對一個小孩來說太陰暗，後知後覺發現錄影還進行着，兩人改為討論怎麼將這段影片毀屍滅跡，康納因此發現福勒局長大概只是比漢克稍為擅長用電子產品。剩下的影片是比較陽光一點的生日祝福。

* * *

2039年10月11日 早上8：30

難得穿着西裝的康納和漢克沉默地在墓地並肩而行。漢克前幾天邀請了康納陪他一起去掃墓，康納答應了。

兩人走到柯爾的墓前，漢克放下鮮花後動手拂去墓碑的塵，沒掃過墓的的康納站在墓前，不知道該做什麼。漢克拍去了手上的塵土，清了清喉嚨説道，「柯爾，抱歉，之前都沒來看你，我不想你看到我一團糟的樣子。這是康納，我的拍檔，那個讓我有動力繼續走下去的人。」

漢克抓了抓頭，從口袋拿出一張卡片，康納認出那是禮物盒裡的賀卡，「抱歉，康納，你介意讓我獨處一會嗎？」「好的。」他走向不遠處的樹下待着，足夠遠不會聽見漢克的話，但可以看到漢克和墓碑。

 

突然，他想到了那兩段影片。他也許當不了漢克的北極星，但至少他可以與他同行，保證他的旅途不會孤單，直到他們不得不分道揚鑣那天，康納無聲的許諾着。

「康納，走了（let's go.)。再不走就要遲到了。」「來了。」墓前的花隨風擺動，兩人並肩走遠。


End file.
